The Queen, The Geek and The Princess
by NoobZero
Summary: ! ATTENTION! This fic is related to another one named Kunai & Cellphone. There's a summary inside. This story is about Steven Ryan, the greatest Londonian geek, who's transported to other worlds. When he meets two very sad princesses, he can't abstain from trying to help them. Unaware of what he'll change.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone;-)

If you are here, there is two possibilities:

You're following my fanfic called Kunai & Cellphone and want to know the parallel adventures of his hero.

Or you are a little curious:-) (For you then I wrote a small summary below).

In either case, thank you for being there. I hope this story will please you. It's a french fanfiction normally, so sorry if there's translations mistakes. I'm actually looking for a french-english translator ;-)

See you later ^^

* * *

><p><span>Summary of Kunai &amp; Cellphone:<span>

_Steven Ryan is a young Londoner who can easily pretend to be the Greatest Geek on Earth. He is a fan of video games, manga, Lord of the Rings and other series such as Doctor Who and Game of Thrones, and so much more. During a scholar trip in the forest, his teacher tells him to bring his bag, filled with electronics, back to the bus, accompanied by the only student he really appreciated: Rihannon Ashford. But once there, he found another one of his teachers, Mr. Mitchell, about to use a mysterious device that they inadvertently trigger, then he fainted._

_When he awoke, the geek discovered that the strange gadget sent him into the world of the manga Naruto, that he has never read. After meeting with the hero of the series, still very young, he offers him a necklace as a birthday gift. After that, he saves his life from a civilian who, oddly, had a Colt Python, in total contradiction with what he knew of this universe. Steven will helping small Tenten, the next day, clearing her father of a crime he was suspected to have done. He will be taken at the Hokage to be interrogated, the ninjas thinking that he's really suspect._

_But their intimidation and interrogation techniques frighten the young Londoner so much that he fainted. The Ninjas then throw him to jail._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The evening was wonderful in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The stars twinkled brightly during the moonless nights.

In the royal castle, everything was quiet. Sure it was late, everyone was asleep, but since the rulers had decided to close the doors and reduce staff to a minimum, the silence seemed heavier every day. Especially for the girl with strawberry blonde hair and a white streak, which was twirling her blanket in her room, unable to sleep.

She looked at the ceiling with melancholy, she didn't even blow out her candle. It was supposed to be a special day today. But it felt like any other. Her parents had given her new toys and gave her many attentions. But what she really wanted was not there: her sister.

It had been several years since she isolated herself in her room. They were no longer playing, not talking, and they saw each other so few. She was seeing nobody actually. Not even the other children.

The girl turned to her window. She found the sky really beautiful. She finally sighed and get up. Then she walked up there to watch the stars. There was no aurora borealis that night, the sky was not awake, even in this day. The child felt sad.

Then she spotted, surprised, a small shooting star. Urged by an innocent hope, the girl joined her hands. With a small voice, she began to pray, as his mother had taught her.

"Shooting Star ... Please. Hear my wish. I really want my sister to return to normal, when we were talking and laughing together. Please."

When she had finished, she got ready to go to bed. But from the corner of her eye, she saw a second shooting star, smaller than the first one, but real. The girl, happy, was a little caught off guard. She had already pronounced her dearest wish. What could she wish for now. She had everything a child could want: Toys, a huge castle, loving parents ...

Thinking back to that day, she found something she had not. Something she wished with all her heart. Once again, she joined her hands and prayed, with a quavering voice.

"Shooting Star ... Please. Hear my wish. I'd really like to have a friend. Someone to play with me, talk, build a snowman ... Someone just to ... be with me. Please. "

The little girl took one last look at the sky, and its ocean of star, before returning to her bed. She walked back to it, head down, ready to go back to sleep. But when she finally close her eyes, under the blanket, she heard a thud.

She thought at first that it was her imagination. But it happened again. Sharply against the wood. Then several similar small noises again.

The girl, frightened, sat down suddenly on her bed, face partly hidden by her blanket. She looked around to find the source of these sounds. They happened again. She discovered they were coming from her closet. The door moved, as if something was trying to get out. The child was even more afraid and hid completely under the blanket.

The sounds became gradually less and less frequent. What was inside could not get out. The girl squeezed hard her blonde doll with blue dress. Panicking, she looked at her doll's eyes and spoke to her.

"I'm afraid Elsa. I would like you to be here ..."

She looked at her toy for a moment, not speaking. As if she was listening its silence.

"What if it was a monster?" Said the child. "Or a ghost? Or worse?"

The girl let her toy say nothing again. Then she admitted hesitantly.

"You're right ... We will never know if we don't see it ourselves."

She took a deep breath and told to her doll.

"Alright! Let's go!"

The girl got out of bed, hugging her doll in one hand and fiddling with one of its two large mats with the other. She slowly approached the wardrobe, stopping short when the door trembled again. Once in front of it, the child grasps the key, still in the lock, and while the thing in the furniture pushed, she opened the door, turning the handle.

The door opened suddenly and a black mass painfully collapsed on the ground. The girl looked at the monster she feared, hidden behind the door. She realized that this thing, barely larger than her, had two arms, two legs and brown hair with a funny little lock. And when his monster rose, lamenting and rubbing his forehead, she saw a face with brown's eyes.

'But ...' She understood. 'It's only a little boy. And not older than me it seems. '

It was then that the young man saw the gaze of the little girl. The two children stood frozen for a moment, facing each other. Suddenly, the little boy looked startled, then returned swiftly in the closet and slammed the door, leaving the girl there, motionless and hesitant. She did not know how to react. The girl stood for a moment without moving. She thought.

'I've got ... a child ... in my closet.'

She thought these words again.

"I ... I've got a child in my closet. '

The girl blinked a moment. Then smiled, she ran to the window, looked at the starry sky, and gave it a sincere and cheerful "Thank you!".

The small Strawberry blond girl took a deep breath, to calm down, before approaching her closet looking away and humming. She seemed to have already started to play. Once in front of her wardrobe, she knocked at the door and said, cheerfully.

"Helloooo." She put her ear on the door. "Is there someone there?"

"Uh ... Sorry, there is no one at this address."

"If there was no one, you would not be here to answer me." She stated, delighted.

"No, I ... Oh my ..."

The girl laughed and turned the handle. She opened the closet to find the boy between two of her dresses, suspended by hangers. It was a surprise discovering the strange black garment he wore, for he had a real paint of a wolfpack in a snowy forest, under a full moon and aurora borealis. His shoes were also quite strange. But the three small chains that hung at his belt were funny. She had never seen such clothes.

In addition, the three medallions he wore were beautiful. Although she did not know what the sign looking like a reversed "V" meant, it was great, just like the dragon and the five-pointed star with blue shiny stones.

The young man stepped back a bit, sticking against the cabinet bottom. The girl asked him.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated a bit before answering. But he did almost whispering.

"I did not heard." Said the girl, holding her ear. "You have to speak louder you know."

The young man repeated.

"...Steven ..."

"Steven? Okay." She put her hands on her hips. "Now, could you tell me what are you doing in my closet?"

Steven glanced quickly around him, realizing only now, where he was. He asked then.

"It depends ... Are we in Narnia?"

"Uh ... No. It is Arendelle here."

"Well then I have no idea." He hastened to add, a little panicked. "But I'm not a bad guy. I swear."

The girl frowned and looked at his intruder closer, thoughtfully. It seemed he was as scared as her earlier. She smiled and announced.

"I believe you ... But what is Narnia?"

"It's a world full of fantastic creatures, animals that talk and where we can go only through a magical wardrobe."

This piqued the Strawberry blonde's curiosity. But she had already a story tonight.

"You'll tell me that next time." She exclaimed, before holding out her hand. "I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle."

Steven, first hesitantly, not knowing how to react, shook her hand. But it was not to shake that she give him her hand, it was to run with him, announcing cheerfully.

"Come on, let's play!"

"WHAAAAT?"

But she did not listen. She took him out of the room and dragged him in the huge halls of the castle. This small girl did not give him a single quiet second, but she reminded him of someone. He was persuaded to have seen her before.

Fascinated by all the wonderful things he saw, armors, paintings and other candlesticks, he quickly arrived in a huge room with beautiful stone columns. Steven realized, seeing the two large chairs in the background, he was in a throne room. Anna released him and asked him, leaping like a little rabbit.

"So so so? What do you want to play?"

Steven was paralyzed for a moment. Then he ventured.

"Uh ... Wait a second."

He went back and thought, under the curious gaze of the girl.

'The last thing I remember ...' he thought. 'This huge and scary guy threatened me, saying that he was going to torture me. Damn, I thought I was going to die. A bit more and the stress would have made me explode. Then I had a headache and I ... fainted. '

He thought back to the latest information. He thought he understood everything.

'Of course, it's obvious. I am dreaming. A castle, a princess, this body from when I was little ... That makes sense in a dream. A powerful dream then, but it's not impossible. '

He smiled.

'So there's no problem if I relax a bit. Especially thinking what I'll face when I'll wake up. I do not want to be tortured. This world is more similar to Game of Thrones than One Piece. '

He watched the little princess over his shoulder. She was waiting for his response impatiently and could hardly stay quiet. He surprised himself wanting to have fun with her. He had to recognize that she seemed really nice and fun. How could he refuse?

'This is a dream.' He Thought. 'Why not after all?'

He faced her and asked, smiling.

"What do you like to play?"

Anna thought. Then an idea came and she declared.

"Let's play Tag!"

Steven replied hesitantly.

"It is true that this place is huge. It's perfect for that. But don't we risk to wake everybody?"

"Do not worry." she assured him. "There are not many people in the castle. If we avoid the room of my parents, my sister's room and the guards, it will be fine."

The boy was not fully convinced, but he accepted.

"Okay. Who starts?"

"You. Since you have wolves on your dress."

Steven looked at himself. All the clothes he had on him before was there, but at the size of a child.

'I was put in the washing machine with my clothes or what?' He Thought.

Then he said to Anna.

"Ok ... Then ... Grrrrrr"

The girl began to run, laughing, chased by the young man imitating a wolf.

But after ten minutes, Anna realized that the boy was not behind her. She turned back and found him slumped over a wall, breathing quickly and showing his tongue. She approached him and explained.

"You know, you do not need to play the wolf so well."

"That's not ... the problem ..." gasped Steven. "I'm just ... not ... very athletic."

Anna wondered.

"But we just started."

The young man shrugged and said he could do nothing for this. This surprised him.

'A dream where I have the same constraints than when i'm awake?' he thought. 'Either this is a very realistic dream, or it is not a dream.'

He thought about that, but it could not be anything else. He did not see how to combine to pass from the Naruto universe in a castle, apparently European, and physical rejuvenation.

'So much for the ninja world I can understand. There was this funny little machine. But there ... Besides being transported in the Matrix, or someone made me swallow a pill making rejuvenate before throwing me into the TARDIS ... I see no logical explanation. '

His thinking was, however, interrupted by Anna, who asked him.

"So what do we do?"

The young man, catching his breath, was a little ashamed seeing her. She seemed a little disappointed. She really wanted to play with him apparently. This little awareness made him, strangely, very happy. No one had really played with him before. Paradoxically, this deepened his guilt of not being able to continue the game.

'I have to find a fun thing to do for both of us. And now.' He Thought.

hide and seek was very boring, especially in a place as big as this one, and he doubted that he could find an Arcade nearby. Then he had an idea, simple but he needed to try. He proposed to Anna.

"Let's play Adventurers. Okay?"

The girl seemed intrigued. Then very interested, it sounded like a promise of escape for her. But she doubted.

"But what must I need to do exactly? I had nobody to play with that kind of game for a long time."

Steven chuckled softly at that.

"Do not worry." He reassured her. "Use your imagination and I take care of the rest."

The girl smiled, that warmed the heart of the geek. All those hours spent on role playing games on internet were finally useful. He remembered a time, not so long ago, when he happened to be Dungeon Master for Paper-Role Playing games. He then started the adventure.

"So I'm going to be... a warrior. The kind that goes from town to town, alone, always searching new adventures."

He puffed out his chest a little saying all this, taking a confident air. Anna seemed impressed.

"And you ..."

He thought putting himself next to her. He told her then, as if he presented a magnificent history..

"You will be a huntress. You lived in nature, sleeping under the stars, running in the woods, hunting bears, making friends like the eagles ..."

She seemed to get into it. What he said inspired her.

Steven then played his part and spoke to her about finding a treasure in this castle, in the hands of a powerful wizard. It was a bit simple story, he was well aware of this, but he had to improvise. And the fact that she was happy was enough for him.

They then spent a good time walking in the corridors as heroes, led by Steven's imagination that made them face giant spiders, run from ghosts, and, when they passed in front of the royal chamber, avoid waking up the dragon. They went back to Anna's room to face the evil sorcerer and save the huntress's sister.

After defeating the evil wizard, the two children laughed a good shot, jumping on the the girl's bed, imagining it was the treasure of the castle. They were lying, staring at the ceiling, not speaking a few moments.

Steven asked to the little princess.

"So? Happy?"

She grinned and replied.

"I didn't have so much fun for a very long time."

This reply delighted the little boy. He had to admit that he also had a good time. She continued.

"It was a nice birthday finally."

"Good ... Wait ... It's your birthday ?!" Steven exclaimed, getting up.

Anna did the same.

"Oh, I didn't told you." She remembered

Steven, a little astonished, wished her a happy birthday. She thanked him, but with a voice that indicated there was a problem.

"Are you okay?" Asked the geek.

"It's nothing. I just wish that my sister was there."

Because of the melancholy, and the desire to talk to someone, she told everything to the boy without looking at him directly. She told him about her sister, Elsa, how much she had changed overnight, locking herself in her room without speaking to anyone except her parents, and how she missed her.

Steven recognized himself a little in this attitude. But he knew the difference, he had never missed to anyone and nobody were concerned about him. It was even the opposite. He would have liked to have someone like Anna. Someone desiring to see him getting out of his room. He even might have agreed to do it.

"And she did not even shown to give you a gift?" Asked the geek.

The young man could have thought that Elsa was a horrible sister. It would have been simpler. But, by experience, he knew that this kind of attitude can sometimes hidden painful reasons. So he refused to judge her too quickly. But that did not change the fact that Anna was suffering.

This scene reminded him of his first encounter with a little blond boy, who, too, was lonely on his birthday.

'It feels like a bad remake.' He Thought.

But, it doesn't matter if he liked it or not, the situation was as clear. And like last time, he wanted to do something to help the sad person next to him. Thinking about all this, he touched his three medallions. His Assassin's Creed symbol generally gave him a little more courage, as the dragon of the Elder Scrolls games, but that was not what he needed at the moment. Then his fingers felt his pentacle with small sky-blue crystals, and he thought about something.

This time, the remake seemed almost ridiculous for him. But he had already done it once and, like at that time, he also thought it was the right thing to do.

'My collection will disappear as fast as my Life Point in Nightmare Difficulty, if it continues.' He thought with a sigh.

The Geek cleared his throat to get Anna's attention. When she turned to him, she discovered he was handing to her his pentacle. She looked at Steven in the eye, without understanding. He told her.

"Here, take it. it's a gift for your birthday."

The princess was shocked by this.

"But it's yours!" she exclaimed. "You don't need to do that. I know I'm a princess but it's not necessary. I had lots of great gifts and you must love this jewel and ..."

"Stop." Interrupted Steven before she gives him a three-hour speech.

He raised his index.

"Firstly: I know I do not need to do that, it is what's interesting with a gift. But I still want to offer it to you..."

The Geek raised a second finger.

"Secondly: You can consider this as your part of the treasure we found together."

Steven raised his last finger, chuckling, in a Machiavellian way.

"And thirdly: You're a little obligated to accept, it's not very polite to refuse a birthday gift.."

Anna did not know what to say. She could only watch the young man put his medallion around her neck. Once done, she took the pentacle in her hands and stared at him for a moment, delighted and amazed at the same time. She looked at the boy in the eye. Then she asked him, beaming.

"So we are... friends? Forever?"

Steven thought that it was a little strange to say that right now. But something, inside of him, pushed him to respond without thinking, unlike his normal attitude.

"We faced together a sorcerer and I just gave you one of my favorite necklace. So I think we can say that yes, I consider you as a friend."

Anna happily shouted a shriek of delight and threw herself on Steven, to take him in her arms, making them both fall out of bed, saying "Thank you thank you thank you!". The boy, in addition to having a headache and to suffocate, felt a little embarrassed. The princess, on the contrary, was on cloud nine.

But the two children began to panic when they heard quick footsteps in the hallway. Anna quickly remounted in her bed, under the blanket. but Steven didn't know what to do, the cabinet was too far and the bed, too low to hide under. When the bedroom door handle lowered, Steven could only lie on the ground.

Anna then saw a man with a mustache and a beautiful brunette coming suddenly, their faces full of anxiety.

"What happens Anna ?!" Quickly asked the Lady.

The princess hesitated. She had to find an excuse, anything. She then explained to them, in the most reassuring way possible.

"N ... Nothing, Mom. I ... I had a nightmare. That's all."

The queen and her husband sighed in relief. The King confessed, as they approached of their daughter.

"You scared us my dear."

Each step toward her made her heart beat faster. A little more and they might find Steven. She too knew that an intruder in the castle would be severely punished. She might never see him again.

Steven was also knew this. So he begged to not be discovered.

Anna's parents came near her and caressed her.

"Don't worry." Reassured the queen. "Everything's okay."

"Yes." Confirmed the princess, glancing to the side of her bed where Steven was hiding. "I don't worry. I know you're here. Besides, you arrived very quickly."

"We had heard noises in the hallway." Informed the king, worrying a little Anna. "We were going to see what was going on, but we didn't discover anything."

Anna took another glance. She then said.

"So everything is fine. We should all go back sleep. Is it not?"

His father chuckled, confirming. But her mother suspected something.

The Geek prayed every second to not be detected. Especially since he strangely had heavy heart, hearing how softly Anna's parents addressed to her.

The king stroked his head one last time, assuring her.

"You know we will never let anything happen to you."

"We'll always be there for you." added the queen.

Steven's heart was more heavy. There was a hint of jealousy towards Anna. He no longer wished to not simply be found. He wanted to be elsewhere.

"Yes I know." Anna stated, glancing again.

But this time, the queen seemed intrigued. She got up to look to the other side of the bed. Anna held her breath. But to her surprise, the queen looked at her with a simple curiosity. She asked her daughter.

"Why are you looking here, Anna? There's nothing."

The girl, first surprised, looked at the floor, but there was nothing. Literally. Steven was gone.

"Anna?" Insisted her father.

The girl had to find another excuse.

"Uh ... I'm just ... afraid that there's something under my bed."

The parents laughed softly to his words. King explained kindly.

"Anna, you're too old for this kind of thing."

Anna felt very embarrassed, and she said.

"You're right. I'm too old for that." She feigned a yawn. "But not to stay up so late."

His parents looked at her with love, kissed her on the head and left the room, wishing her a good night. When they closed the door behind them, Anna looked again at the floor. There was no trace of Steven. She looked under the bed, but it was too low for to hide there. The girl then looked everywhere in her room, in the closet, in her toy chest, in the fireplace ... He was nowhere.

For a second, she wondered if it wasn't just her imagination or a dream. This idea frightened and saddened her. She put her hand to her heart. But when she did, she touched the jewel on her neck. The darkness and the discrete size of the pendant had prevented her worried parents about to noticed it.

She took it with her fingers, and gazed for a moment. She did not know how Steven disappeared, or even appeared in her closet, but she really hoped he was okay, and that she would see him again as soon as possible. No matter who he was, or how odd he was, she had found with him one of the things she desired the most since the Elsa's isolation : a friend.

She went back to bed with a smile on her lips, firmly holding her birthday present and recalling the wonderful evening that she had passed. She would never forget this anniversary.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the castle, Steven opened his eyes when he realized that he did not hear anything. The voices of Anna and her parents seemed to have stopped suddenly. He looked cautiously around him, discovering e was in another room.<p>

The geek was very surprised. But it was also kind of a relief, because it seemed to confirm his theory.

'I wanted to be somewhere else, suddenly, I'm somewhere else.' He Thought. 'Unless I've become one of the X-men, there is only in a dream that such a thing can happen.'

He stood up and sighed in front of a window overlooking the beautiful Arendelle's sky.

"That was close." He whispered. "Whatever. I do not see what could happen to me in these conditions."

He chuckled watching the stars. But he was taken by surprise when he heard a frightened voice asking.

"Who are you ?!"

The Geek turned around, feeling a sudden drop of temperature in the room, and discovered a young platinum blonde girl sitting on her bed, and visibly terrified. But the strangest thing was that a part of the wall and the bed, which were perfectly normal one minute ago, seemed covered with ice and snow.

Steven, paralyzed with surprise, incomprehension and amazement, only could said.

"Uh ... Hi."

* * *

><p>Finished ^^<p>

I hope this chapter pleased you^^ and it makes you want to know what happens next. ;-)

Did you spot the Disney reference in this chapter?

Sorry again for the english mistakes, i'm doing my best with translators and dictionnary ^^'

Hope to see you soon, and maybe have some wonderful reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone :)

So first of all thank all those who have decided to follow this fic, and often then / forward choose to follow Kunai & Cellphone.

I also thank Lurichio-chan, that prepares for us some pretty pictures of Steven.

I forgot to say but I do not OBVIOUSLY own Frozen, it's Disney. But Steven and every Original stuff are mine. MINE! My Precious ! ...

Cough cough

Whatever... Let's calm down and have a nice reading.

And just a tip: keep track of the dwarves songs from The Hobbit somewhere for this Chapter;-)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Uh ... Hi."

Steven almost wanted to slap himself. He landed in the room of a little girl, in the middle of the night, and all he could say was "Hi"?

The blonde girl and the little man froze for a moment. She seemed visibly, and obviously, terrified and shocked. Facing her, in front of her window, was an intruder. How could he has entered here? Without her noticing it. And what was this strange dresses? She was scared. Scared that he was there to hurt her.

Hidden behind her blanket, she repeated her question on the same panicked tone.

"Who are you?!"

Steven stepped back a bit.

"Uh ... Do not panic." Tried the young man. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then answer me!"

The geek wanted to. But his attention was drawn by the ice on the wall, which surrounded the girl, as a bright white aura. It was both wonderful, with its soft colors, and disturbing, with its acute forms. It reminded him of a huge and terrible snowflake.

But what intrigued him the most was to realize that the ice was spreading slowly. He opened his eyes and stared at the girl, always anxious, before asking her, hesitating.

"Is it ... You ... who's doing this?"

The platinum blonde girl did not understand immediately what he meant. Then, seeming to finally grasp, she quickly looked behind her, discovering the glacial formation, and began to panic. She grabbed a pair of white gloves on her nightstand and slipped them on quickly.

But the spirit of the young Londoner began to fill up with fantastic images. He couldn't believe it, even if it was a dream. He had in front of him, a person with ice superpowers. In a split second, the boy, completely amazed, bolted.

"WAAAW" He ran to the bed "That's Amazing!"

"Stay away!" Ordered the blonde one.

But the geek did not stop. The girl jumped out of bed to get away from him and stood near the wall, which also began to froze. Steven climbed onto the mattress and touched the ice with caution and enchantment. For the first time of the evening, he really felt like a child.

"That's Incredible!" He raved about the ice. "It's really cold. And there's even a bit of snow."

The little boy turned to the girl and ran to her, asking cheerfully.

"How did you do that?"

But at the moment he walked toward her, she quickly walked away to another wall, which in turn frozed. Steven did not understand what was happening to her. But then he saw her defensive posture, her big blue eyes and her frightened face. His euphoria quickly diminished by realizing what he had done.

"Did ... Did I frighten you?" he asked.

Trembling, the girl hugged herself and confirmed with a nod.

Steven felt so overwhelmed with shame. At first he thought it was strange to feel this kind of thing in a dream. But he concluded that it wasn't more than when there was difficult choices in an RPG. It's to feel nothing pretesting it is unreal that would have been worrying.

He looked down, backwards slowly, and he said with regret.

"I'm sorry ... It's not what I wanted."

The girl seemed to calm a bit. She seemed to grasp the sincerity of his apology. The young man was looking at the floor, ashamed. They were silent for a moment. Elsa then asked again, in a calmer tone, although tense.

"Who are you?"

Steven slightly looked up at her, then he replied.

"My name is Steven ... Steven Ryan." He hesitated a little before daring to ask. "And you?"

The girl also had trouble answering, the atmosphere was really disturbing.

"... Elsa."

The young man's eyes widened.

"You're Elsa?" He Asked. "Anna's Sister?"

"You know my sister?"

"Well ... A little. We spend the evening playing in the hallways."

The blonde looked surprised and asked.

"It was you the noises in the hallway?"

Steven thought.

'Alright. If the world becomes a Role Playing Game, I put all my skill points into Stealth. '

Then he confessed.

"Yeah it was us. She wanted me to play with her ..."

"Wait a minute." The girl interrupted him. "You are an intruder and the first thing my sister ask you... It's to play?"

Steven seemed embarrassed. He rubbed his neck admitting.

"Yeah for me too it seemed odd. I wanted to protest, really. But there's no way to say no to her."

Elsa could not help but smile at that. She knew exactly what he meant. Steven looked at her and told her.

"She told me about you, you know. She missed you today."

Immediately, the smile of the little girl disappeared. The Geek noticed her sad face.

'Me and my big mouth ...' thought he. 'I'm sure it's possible to put the Death Star inside.'

So he added quickly.

"But she's fine. She was very happy when we separated. We played a long moment after all."

Elsa sighed in relief and smiled, but her eyes remained full of melancholy. Steven, a little sad for Anna, and the heart a little heavy, gently asked to the blonde.

"Why do you not talk to her anymore?"

This question catch Elsa off guard. She just looked at her hands, not answering. Steven watched the child and the ice on the walls. He ventured.

"It's because of your power. Is it not?"

The princess confirmed with a nod, before imploring the intruder, close to tears.

"Go away ... Please ... Whoever you are. I do not want to hurt you."

Steven had to admit he was surprised. A stranger was in her room, frightened her horribly, but she still wouldn't threaten or hurt him. If she had said this stammering, he would have thought she was naive and stupid.

But she was close to tears. She was sincere. She was not naive, but nice. Really nice. Her innocence touched Steven. He was then more ashamed to have frightened her.

He wanted to leave, but a part of him wanted first to try to repair his mistake. He tried to understand, even only a little. Considering what he learned and what he saw, he thought to grasp what she was feeling.

"Your powers frighten you." He kindly concluded.

Elsa approved. The Geek tried to reassure her.

"I think they are great."

The girl acknowledged him, still chagrined.

"I also liked them ... before."

Steven tried.

"What has changed?"

The princess did not answer. She closed her eyes, as full of shame.

Steven then did what he did better than anything. Thinking life as the scenario of one of the stories he loved. He took the puzzle pieces he had in mind and thought aloud.

"You're afraid to hurt people. And you say that before, you loved your powers. That probably means that you have hurted someone. And, overnight, you do not speak anymore to your sister for some reason she does not know, while you were quite spending your entire life together before, she said. But she never told me about your powers, as if she didn't know about it... The most logical conclusion would be that you have hurt her and she had lost her memory then ... "

'That said, I wonder, given the area, where her parents could possibly have found a Men In Black's Neurolyser.' Steven thought.

But the shocked face of the girl surprised him.

"I am right?" He asked, confused.

Elsa, at the time, did not know what to say. With quite nothing, the intruder had discovered everything. The little princess then began to panic.

"Please." She implored. "Please do not tell her."

Steven arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Elsa explained to the intruder.

"It is to protect everyone from my powers that I isolated myself. Until I can control them, I have to avoid any contact as much as possible. If she found out all of this ... Who knows how she would react. "

Steven thought it was sad. But somehow, he understood her choice. If she could not control them, she might indeed cause injury. Even if he thought, remembering Anna, she were isolating a bit too much. But he could imagine that, if the little red-haired sister learned about all of this, or she would feel betrayed, or she would do anything to get Elsa out. She was probably too young to know the truth.

"OK." He agreed, reluctantly. "I will not tell her anything."

Elsa seemed relieved.

"But you know ..." said the geek. "She miss you. You could at least talk to her through your door."

The princess looked at the intruder with big eyes. Some ice formed again.

"It's not a good idea." She Said.

"Why?" Replied the young man.

"Because if we start talking ... She might discover my powers."

"She already comes to your door every day. Don't You think she would have noticed something by now?"

He added with a deep melancholy.

"And believe me, you're hurting her much more by ignoring her than anything else."

Elsa tried to replied. But, feeling the emotion he had put in his words, she didn't know what to say. She mumbled weakly, but was cut by attempting in vain to hold a yawn.

Steven realized that it must actually be late, especially for a child. He apologized to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you awake. You should go back to bed."

The princess incredulously asked.

"... What about you?"

"I'll just go. Don't worry."

Elsa hesitated. But eventually return to her mattress, keeping her icy blue eyes on the intruder. She really did not know what to think. She knew nothing about him except his name. She did not know what he was doing here and how he had entered. This whole story and emotions made her forgot to ask. Elsa went back under her blanket while Steven remained at a good distance, to not worried her. But, after that, Elsa stood for a moment in silence, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Finally, she had to admit, sighing.

"I'm tired but ... I do not think I can sleep now."

The girl had no peace of mind. With the mysterious intruder, her regrets toward Anna, the fear of her powers, and what that Steven had told her... She had a lot to think.

The Geek understood this. He thought.

'Okay. How to make a princess sleep? A lullaby? No, I not know any and I don't like to sing. To prick her with a needle? No, I don't think so. A poisoned apple? Uh No! Calm Down Steven. How would you do with an ordinary little girl? '

He had an idea. He felt a little silly but he tried.

"You want me to tell you a story?"

The princess looked at the young man with stunned eyes. Steven, red with shame, sputtered, going away toward the door.

"F ... Forget it. I leave you."

He grabbed the handle of the door and heard Elsa saying.

"Wait!"

The intruder stopped. Then he turned his head. The princess seemed both embarrassed and shocked by her own reaction. She should have just let him go. Why did she not? He was a stranger. The truth, she knew it, though she wouldn't admit it: she wanted some company, just a little longer, especially from someone who seemed to enjoy her powers.

Steven let go the handle. Then he asked, a bit surprised.

"You really want a story?"

The girl blushed with shame, almost completely losing her pale skin. She replied, without looking at him.

"Of ... Of course not. I ... I'm the Crown Princess. I cannot waste my time with that kind of childishness."

Elsa was hypocrite. Her parents actually said she was too old for stories, but the truth was that she loved it. She read, of course, but she missed it a little. She just wanted to avoid losing face in front of a complete stranger who infiltrated her room.

But Steven didn't care. Like any geek, he loved to tell adventures, especially those he had lived on his consoles. So he returned to the bed, saying, with a smile.

"Nonsense! Everyone loves stories."

The princess remained speechless again, torn between let him go and do not be alone.

The geek considered what story he could told her.

'I need one she can understand and love. So no Doctor Who's episodes or Star Wars ... It makes me sad for her. "

Then he remembered the little sister on his arrival. He spoke briefly to her about Narnia. But after careful considerations, he thought it was a VERY bad idea.

'A story with a wicked Witch causing winter ... Not good for her self-confidence.'

He then simply chooses one of his favorite stories.

"Fine. I'll tell you the story of Bilbo the hobbit."

So Steven began his story, without allowing time to Elsa to say anything. He told the story of Bilbo with all his heart, with a version looking more like the movie than the book, to be sure she has a lot of fun. And it seemed to work. The Ice princess tried to not become milder, but before Bilbo could leave to the adventure, she could not help laughing when Steven the words with actions during the funniest moments. Especially when he sung as the dwarves during their banquet.

But the story didn't last a long time. The more he narrated, the more Elsa felt asleep. And when Steven began to sing the Misty Mountains Colds, Elsa, the fatigue and the soft-deep tone of the song's helping, began to close her eyes.

Steven did not realized it until the passage where Bilbo joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield. He almost felt annoyed that she fell asleep in the middle of his favorite story. But he remembered that it was the main goal. And he had to admit she was adorable when she was asleep.

He sighed, satisfied, and goes to the door, stealthily.

He heard the sounds of Elsa's cover. He glanced at her. He heard her mumbling, eyes closed and smiling.

"Who are you?"

Steven smiled. Seriously, he loved this dream.

"Just a dreamer." He answered.

Then his vision became hazy. He felt more and more ... elsewhere. As if he had one foot here and one at the other end of the galaxy. Until he sees a large white light.

After one minute, not having heard the door opening. Elsa opened her eyes. But she no longer saw any trace of Steven. She looked all around her, but nothing. She did not fell asleep, she believed.

'Did I heard wrong?' Thought the princess. '... Was it just a dream? '

She preferred these possibilities to the third.

'Did I became crazy?'

Concerned at the point to cover the walls of frosts. Elsa chose to try to get back to sleep. She was a little troubled. So, although it seemed a bit strange, she remembered the last song his visitor, or his dream, had sung to her.

"_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_  
><em>To dungeons deep and caverns old<em>  
><em>We must away ere break of day,<em>  
><em>To find our long-forgotten gold<em>

_The pines were roaring on the height_  
><em>The winds were moaning in the night<em>  
><em>The fire was red, it flaming spread<em>  
><em>The trees like torches blazed with light...<em> "

In an instant, the princess fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the king, his wife and their daughter, Anna, took their breakfast quietly. Elsa eating in her room, the little redhead hadn't many people to chat with. Which made her eat and go pretty fast in general.<p>

Today, however, the princess seemed elsewhere. Her mother, the Queen, noticed and asked her daughter.

"Anna? Is something wrong?"

The girl stop to daydream. She tried to tell her.

"No mom. Everything's okay."

"Honey, you've barely eaten anything." Indicated the king.

Anna was thinking about the night she spent with her new friend. And especially about his disappearance. So she took a certain risk by asking his parents.

"I was wondering ... What kind of being can appear and disappear anytime?"

The King and Queen looked curiously.

"This is what occupies your mind?" Skeptically asked the queen.

Anna insisted inventing a lie.

"Yes yes. I read a story with a character like that, but I do not know how you called it."

His mother was not fully convinced, but the king seemed more receptive.

"What then do this character?" He questioned.

"Well, as I said, he can appear and disappear. Simply."

"Like a ghost?" Tried her father.

"No, it's not the same thing." Gently corrected the girl. "He wasn't bad or scary. In fact, the heroine of the story prays for help, and he appears like that, out of nowhere. He was very nice and helped her a lot ..."

"Oh, like a guardian angel, then?" Suggested the queen.

Anna thought about that and concluded with a smile.

"Yes that's it. That's exactly what it is I guess. Thank you mom."

The parents smiled at seeing their daughter regaining her appetite. Then she went out to the white door with blue designs of her sister's room and knocked.

"Elsa Elsa" Called the little girl. "I must tell you something!"

Her sister was finishing to eat at her desk when she knocked. Elsa tried to ignore her as much as possible, even if it hurts her heart.

"Elsa" Insisted the little excited. "Don't tell me you are still asleep."

"Go away Anna." Gently ordered the little blonde.

"But I must tell you ..." The redhead sighed, disappointed. Then she said, sitting in front of the door. "Well, just listen to me then."

Against that, Elsa couldn't do anything. But nothing could prepare her for what Anna told cheerfully her.

"Last night, I was quietly in my bed, I could not sleep actually. So I went to the window to see the stars and saw a shooting star. I wished that everything came back to normal between us. "

Elsa sighed at that. Especially since her sister seemed to forget that, for a wish to come true, it must not be revealed. Anna continued.

"Then after, I saw a second shooting star! You imagine that? Two shooting stars ?! So I didn't know what to wish for. So I asked, politely of course, like Mom's learned to us, to have a friend. "

The blonde princess felt ashamed instantly. It was her fault after all if her sister needed to pray for company. While she drank her tea, Anna said, excitedly.

"And then my closet began to make noises. I was scared I confess. But I approached, I opened the door and then, you'll never believe me, there was a little boy named Steven inside. "

Elsa spat her tea with shocked eyes.

Anna seemed to not have heard it, carried away by her story. She told her how much this little intruder was weird, how he was dressed in a singular way. The amazement of Elsa grew up as her sister described him.

'Impossible.' She thought. 'It was just a dream ...'

Then the redhead talked about her evening in every detail. Elsa came close to the door to listen. The whole fantasy adventure that she and Steven had lived gave a smile to the blonde princess. Although she was a bit disturbed to be the damsel in distress in their scenario.

Then Anna confessed to her sister that she had told Steven what she felt since she was isolated, especially on her birthday. It saddened the ice princess to hear that. But Anna added, smiling.

" When he saw me So sad, he gave me a gift."

This surprised the young blonde.

Her little sister explained that she tried to refuse, but that she was stopped by the intruder. She then did an imitation of Steven telling her the three reasons to accept his gift.

"So I didn't know what to say." Anna admitted. "So I let him pass me one of his pendants around the neck. Look, it is beautiful is it not?"

The young redhead placed her gift in front of the keyhole. Elsa, more curious than usual, looked across and saw the famous silver pentacle, ornamented with small icy blue stones.

"I'll wear it every day I think." Announced the little red hair.

She then told her how their parents almost find him, because of her, but he had disappeared without a trace. Elsa, strangely, didn't thought it was so hard to believe it. She was even reassured.

'Incredible. 'She thought. 'We cannot have exactly the same dream ... or become both crazy.'

The platinum blonde almost laughed in relief. She had not lost her mind. But it therefore meant that something very strange was happening at the castle.

"Well, err ..." Hesitated Anna. "I'll go then. See you later Elsa."

It was at this moment that, in a second, Elsa remembered the discussion she had with Steven. Especially what impressed her by the sad sincerity she felt at this moment.

'And believe me, you're hurting her much more by ignoring her than anything else.'

"Anna ..." she whispered.

The red-haired princess stopped suddenly, baffled. Her big sister had just spoken to her, and not to tell her to leave. Anna turned, smiling, and then asked happily.

"Elsa? What's the matter ?"

"I ... I saw him too."

Anna did not have to think to understand what she meant.

"You have seen Steven?" She asked, excited.

"Yes ... He was here last night."

The blonde princess then told what happened, omitting any details related to the ice. Which actually obliged her to lie about their first contact. She had to tell him that he was very happy to see her, rather than being fascinated by her ice powers. Then, a little embarrassed, Elsa told her about the story.

"He told you a story?" Asked Anna.

Elsa admitted, with red cheeks.

"That's great!" Spoke the little red haired. "Can you tell it to me? Oh tell me tell me tell me."

Elsa laughed a lot. She felt strangely good. She had done everything to stop talking to her sister, thinking that everything would go well with time. But she had to admit: to talk with Anna made her happier than ever. And she felt that Anna too. She knew she would not open the door, and continue to stay in her office to be learn control, but to talk a little with her little sister could only be a good thing. At least she hoped.

But for now, she didn't preoccupied about that. She just wanted to talk with her little sister.

The Crown Princess told the beginning of the story she could listen before collapsing from fatigue. Anna wanted to know what happen next, as Elsa. They then spoke about the characters, the adventure that awaited the famous Bilbo and Anna even began to sing "That's what bilbo baggins hates!", Making her big sister laugh again. To Hear this song from Anna was even more funny and adorable than with Steven. It really was a good time.

After that, Elsa, curious, asked her little sister.

"In your opinion Anna ... Who is this Steven?"

The little red explained.

"I asked Mom and Dad what kind of people could appear and disappear like that, not to mention Steven course, I do not want that they separate us you see. Dad proposed a ghost but I did not agree. And when I said he was there because someone asked for help, mom said a : Guardian Angel. "

This answer greatly surprised Elsa. Yet, somehow, it seemed the most plausible answer yet.

"He didn't told you?" Questioned the young redhead.

Elsa almost say no. But she remembered what had happened just before she fell asleep. The blonde then informed her little sister.

"Before disappearing, as with you, he told me ... that he was a dreamer."

Anna was not sure to understand. Elsa admitted that she neither. But they were certain of one thing, they hoped to see him really soon.

For better, and for worse, he had brought together the two princesses of Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, to the Troll's village, everybody was happily minding his own business. With the exception of the leader of this little gray like stone people, which was a little away and seemed very concerned. Having noticed his attitude, Bulda approached him. She discovered him rotating tassels, with engraved runes, on a drawing made on the ground with his stick. She ventured to interrupt him.<p>

"Grand Pabbie? Is everything okay?"

The old troll turned to her, looking worried.

"That night, I had a hunch ... my daughter."

"What are you talking about? Are we in danger?"

"I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night with a strange feeling. A feeling that I knew only by the myths that conveyed my father, who got them from his father, who got it from his own, and so on to our earliest ancestors. I then felt it twice. "

He shot again tassels on the drawing but seemed still not satisfied.

"Was it terrible father?"

"It was not terrible or painful." Grand Pabbie reassured. "It's what it might announce that worries me."

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't know. It could mean a lot of things ... But I confess that few of them are encouraging."

Bulda seemed even more concerned than her father. She tried.

"Maybe you just had a dream."

"No Bulda. I know dreams. What I felt was very close of this, but much more powerful."

"But then ... What can we do?"

Grand Pabbie looked at her with a reassuring face.

"There is nothing to fear my daughter. I have found absolutely nothing and I have not felt it since last night. Trust me, if there was something to fear, I would have told you. "

The troll recovered her serenity. Then she left, saying she had to wake up her son and his animal. Only when she was far enough, Grand Pabbie looked once again to the runes, with an anxious face. He retrieved his tassels, erased his drawing and turned to other troll. Just praying that what he had felt does not recur.

* * *

><p>Phew! finished ^^<p>

I hope it will please you. When I saw my delay, I did the chapter in one sitting. It took me my whole Saturday and a sleepless night. : P

But hey, if you're happy, that's good. :-)

So, did you have noticed the Disney references here?

Ideas, opinions? Do Not hesitate, I'm always listening to my public.

Next chapter after the chapter of Kunai & Cellphone. See you soon everyone;-)


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the wait. I had a lack of inspiration. But I'm back.

No worries I will never abandon ;-)

So a chapter a little short but I think it will interest you.

As Kunai & Cellphone, I now put the list of stories Steven's referring below chapter, since no one can know everything. : P

PS: The parents of Elsa and Anna are called Idun (for the mother) and Agdar (for the father) and it is not my invention, it is officially on Disney wiki. Just to say.

I do not own Frozen blah blah blah.

Happy reading.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

In Arendelle Castle's art gallery, sprawled on a small sofa, a little red-haired princess gazed at the picture of Joan of Arc. She had spent the last hour talking to the portrait of the warrior, which of course did not answer. But that did not stop her from coming often. But she felt that this would change. Now that she and her sister spoke again. She was so thrilled.

"She was sorry for not coming to my birthday." Told the girl. "But I say that I wasn't angry. I was so happy that she talked to me again."

Anna said all this with great joy, remembering to whom she owed this miracle and touching the birthday present he gave her: the pentacle with small sky-blue stones.

Then she heard footsteps in the hallway. Panicking, she quickly put the medallion under her robe and sat on the couch. She saw her mother entering the gallery, the queen, with her brown hair in a bun.

"Anna!" she said, amazed. "So that's where you were sweetheart?"

The little girl asked, while her mother was approaching.

"You were looking for me Mom?"

"I have a little time before returning to help your father, so I wanted to enjoy it."

Anna smiled and ran, felling into her mother's arms, who laughed lacking a surprised breath.

"You became very tall."

"Am I Heavy?"

"No no." Chuckled the queen. "But I will soon not be able to hold you like that."

"But you'll always hug me is it not?"

Anna's mother had a great smile that lit up her sweet face.

"Of course I will Sweetheart." she Confirmed still, embracing her stronger.

They then spent a mother-daughter moment, talking about everything and nothing. Then the queen had to go, saying she had to return to work. She let Anna in the gallery, after giving her one last big hug. But in truth, she was moving to see her other daughter, Elsa. She just didn't want that Anna, as she imagined her quite capable of, tries to convince her to let her come in the room of the little blonde, unaware of their new discussions.

* * *

><p>Queen Idun knocked on the white door, painted with small blue snowflakes, and announced herself.<p>

"It's me Elsa."

"Come in."

The mother did so and found her daughter at the desk, apparently drawing. She smiled and sat down next to her. The queen tried to take Elsa in her arms. But the blonde princess had an uneasy cringe which stopped her. It broke their hearts, but Elsa did not want to risk hurting her parents with her ice powers.

The queen did not show her sadness. She just talk to her child.

"How are you Elsa?"

"Fine mother. I was about to study again. I've almost finished mathematics lessons."

The queen knew she was telling the truth. She was a studious girl. She complimented her with grace.

"Very well. I am very proud of you."

It was good for the princess to hear that. Her parents could not show as much affection as before, she couldn't do it either. So she was doing everything possible to be the best princess heir possible.

The mother ventured, hesitantly, to talk about the sensitive topic with her daughter.

"And ... Your powers?"

The blonde girl looked down, contemplating her gloved hands, and finally admitted with despair and shame.

"I did not manage to improve. And I think they are becoming stronger. That scares me."

The queen sighed, sorry to have made her thought about that. She looked for something to make her daughter no longer has that face so chagrined, which led her eyes on what she was doing before her arrival. She discovered a half finished drawing. The queen gently grips the paper, which tensed the princess a little.

The drawing was obviously not over, but not bad for a ten years old girl. The queen saw a man in armor, of small size or proportionally too wide, with a neatly trimmed beard and having what seemed to be a sword. Above it was written: Thorin Oakenshield.

The mother then asked the girl with the gentle and curiously amused look that only mothers can have.

"What is it Elsa?"

The princess seemed embarrassed. She did not expect that she notices her sketches, and she did not know what to say. It was a character from Bilbo's Story, if she spoke about it to her, she would surely know where she held such a story. And if she talked about Steven, who knows how her mother would react. Some frost formed on her chair, she hid her best to hide it with her hand. Very troubled, Elsa replied hesitantly.

"It's ... a dwarf ... that I imagined."

Queen's astonishment was perfectly visible.

"A dwarf? As in the fairy tales?"

"Yes, exactly." Hastened to confirm the child. "I read a story with dwarves and I wanted to create one ... to pass the time."

The Queen suspected that she was not telling her everything. But she accepted her story because she did not felt that she was lying. And if this little hobby distracted her a little in her life full of trials and fears, it was a good thing.

She discussed a moment with Elsa, as she had done before with Anna. Then she went to join the king Agdar in his office.

When she disappeared around the corner, the little face of Anna appeared at the other end, making sure the way was clear. After a moment, she approached Elsa's door and, as often this last years, the perky music played from nowhere while she called her sister.

"Elsa?"

She knocked insistently, drawing attention of her beloved sister. Then she began to sing.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
><em>_Come on lets go and play_

The blonde princess sighed while Anna looked under the door.

_I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away_

Elsa then approached the door and stopped the singing, with a low and worried voice.

"Anna! Mom just leave. You want us to get caught?"

But the little sister did not stop.

_We used to be best buddies  
>And now we're not<br>I wish you would tell me why!-_

Elsa's Worry was growing, which froze the door slightly.

"We spoke yesterday. And it is summer."

The redhead sang in front of the lock.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman.<br>_

The blonde sighed, taking her face in her hands a little desperate and very anxious.

"Stop Anna!" She oredred, as gently as possible.

Anna concludes her song.

_Okay, bye..._

Elsa calmed down, then she explained to her little sister.

"Listen, if our parents hear you, there will be trouble."

"But Whyyyyy?"

"I do not know."

Of course she knew. But she had to do everything to avoid that Anna discover it, and that her parent find that she took up with her again. She had to tell her the excuse she had found.

"But they said that it is for our good. You know they love us, right?"

"... Of course."

"So have faith in them. Me, I do."

The redhead sighed at her new failure. She also had faith in her family. She could only accept that. At least for now.

"Okay." She huffed sulkily. "But you haven't seen the last of me."

Elsa chuckled. She knew her sister well enough to know that it was true. She had no illusions about her determination. The only thing Elsa wanted was to avoid to be noticed.

"Listen Anna." Tried the princess heir. "I have to study now. So... Would you kindly play elsewhere, please?

The redhead replied something a bit sad for Elsa.

"You really think Fun fall of the sky in the castle?"

Then, at the moment when Anna finished her sentence, the princesses startled by hearing outside.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Elsa, insanely worried, asked.

"What was that ?!"

"I don't know. Wait!"

The red-haired girl ran to the window of the corridor, in front of Elsa's door, and looked everywhere. She did not see it immediately, but when she finally discovered the source of the scream, she had a joyous amazement.

"Anna! What's going on ?!" Questioned her big sister.

The redhead replied cheerfully.

"Looks like Fun REALLY fell from the sky."

Then she ran off, leaving her sister in confusion and anxiety. She almost wanted to open the door to see if everything was OK, but definitely forget this idea when she saw that fear made her lose control of her powers, as usual. The handle, and the place where she was, were beginning to be covered with ice. She then hid behind her bed and tried to calm down by saying.

"Conceal... don't feel... don't let them know..."

* * *

><p>At the other end of the castle, little Anna opened the doors to a balcony. She looked up and saw two little legs in jeans, with three chains, over nothin' but air. Their owner being firmly attached to the roof edge.<p>

The girl put her hands on her hips and said, very amused.

"Seriously, you arrive at weird places Steven."

"It is you Anna?" Exclaimed the boy. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well ... it is my home."

The Geek froze, looked at the landscape around him, then said.

"... Oh yeah. Stupid question."

This made the girl laugh. The boy asked her, quite worried and hesitant.

"By the way ... It's not that I'm not an Assassin's Creed fan but ... if you could help me down, that would be great ..."

"What?" She replied, not understanding his reference.

"Whatever! HELP ME !"

"Shhhhhhh" Did the princess with fear. "Do not talk so loud. Peoples could hear you and put you out ... or worse."

Steven had to recognize that she was right. But his imminent survival mattered a little more now.

"Okay. But help me, out of pity."

"Do not worry." She reassured whenever possible. "Just ... Do not be afraid."

"But I'm not afraid." He looked beneath him. "NOW I AM AFFRAID !"

Anna did a new "shhh" before thinking of a way to help her friend. She thought a while, looked over the railing, but had to go to the evidence.

"There's only one way." She explained. "You must let go."

"You think I'm the Prince of Persia or what?! No Way!"

This confused a little the girl.

"Why Would I believe that you are the Prince of Persia?" She then resumed. "I mean ... Your only chance is to let go to catch the railing behind you. Or I'll have to search an adult and you know what will happen."

Steven analyzed, as calmly as possible, the situation. To his regret, the result was in favor of Anna. There was no way to go down climbing and if an adult was there, which was ironic knowing he had nearly sixteen years old in fact, it would mean huge troubles for him and Anna. Her solution was the only possible.

"Ok ..." he resigned. "But you help me huh?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Steven took a deep breath, concentrated as much as before a game in Nightmare difficulty, and let go. He had the stomach heaved and a moment of panic. He was very frightened. Then he firmly clung to the railing of wood. It only lasted a second, but Steven would remember it his entire life. Anna grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him to go on the balcony, where he collapsed his child's body to the ground, breathing faster, trying to regain a normal heart rhythm.

The princess looked at him from above, hands behind her back and smiling. She questioned him.

"Are you okay?"

"It was not as high as Columbia but now I know what Booker felt."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't mind, it's a long story ... I'm just a little ... disturbed."

It was the least he could say. But he could not said details without appearing insane, especially since he did not see the point to explain something in a dream. Five minutes before, he was in a cell in a ninja prison, lying quietly on a bad futon. And suddenly, he found himself on the roof of a castle.

Seeing the landscape around him, the architecture of the castle, that he recognized as the one he had dreamed, and remembering the two girls he had met there, their names and characteristics, Steven understood where he was: The world of Frozen, the Disney movie.

It was a real shock. In fact that was what made him lose his balance. And while he clung to the roof and were desperate to get out, he had had time to reflect a bit and to report several intriguing facts.

First, when he woke up, he had no memories of his time there. Which reinforced the idea that the whole thing was a particularly powerful kind of dream. Nobody remembers his dreams after all, even if, once income, he remembered everything. It was the only logical answer he had with his elements. Although it was strange for him.

'I have not even watch Frozen...' Had he thought wistfully. 'Me and Disney ... It's a little complicated...'

And finally, if it was indeed Arendelle, the Kingdom of the Disney movie, supposed to be somewhere in Norway, so why does nobody spoke Norwegian? Steven had no doubt when the ninja from Naruto spoke Japanese, but everybody speaking English in Norway, it was a little weird.

Then Anna had arrived and "helped" him to descend.

When he regained his composure, Anna gave her hand and helped him to get up.

"It's been a while since we had not seen." Said the redhead princess. "We wondered where you have been."

Steven replied cheerfully, removing some dust from his shirt with wolves.

"Oh do not exaggerate. Three days is nothing."

"Three days?" Wondered the girl. "What are you talking about? It's been an entire week."

Now, the boy was completely stunned. He had spent only three days in prison, this he could swear it. And the princess told him he was gone a whole week? He thought.

'What the hell?! I didn't used a TARDIS or Delorean yet. I almost want to cry out "Great Scott!" Wait ... Why am I searching some logic in a dream? '

So he forgot all of this. Feeling a bit silly to have been afraid, even if it was not so unusual to feel emotions in a dream.

"Whatever ..." Said Steven. "How are you?"

"Fine. And it is thanks to you."

Steven was astonished.

"Really? Why?" he Asked.

"Since you met my sister, she talks to me again."

Steven was both intrigued and happy for her.

"But it must remain a secret." Anna admitted with a chagrin air. "Elsa said that if our parents found out, they would separate us again." But then She smiled. "I don't know why but she promised me that it is for our good. And I trust them. So I agreed."

Steven was amazes ... but also sad. She had such faith in her family that she accepted this situation without putting their love for one moment in question. The Geek could not believe it. If it had been him, things would have been different, there Would have been screams, cries and maybe even broken items. He thought that Anna was a very naive girl. But he remembered the reason that led to this situation: Elsa's powers. And what the blonde princess had taught him. He understood that their parents truly did this for them. He again felt the feeling of jealousy that he had near Anna's bed, when he was nearly discovered.

' We are not the same... Me and them...' thought Steven.

The princess noticed the sad face of his friend, which touched his two remaining medallions: the dragon and the sign of the assassins. She was worried for him and asked.

"Are you okay ? ... You look sad."

Steven quickly tried to change the subject.

"No, do not worry. And my gift ? You still like it ?"

The girl came back to her playful air and took the pentacle with sky-blue stones from under her dress.

"Yes, very much." she Assured cheerfully. "I wear it every day."

"Every day?" Steven was amazed. "But you must have lots of other jewelry, more amazing one I suppose."

Anna told him.

"Maybe. But this one is the first gift that gave me my first real friend. So it is special for me."

This warm the Londonian geek's heart. A feeling which he was not accustomed.

But before he could say anything else, the princess took his hand and took him in the corridors saying.

"But we are wasting time. Come on, let's say to Elsa that you came back."

"W ... Wait! What about the guards?"

"Don't worry. There's quite nobody since we closed the castle's doors."

'It is true that I have not seen anyone since I arrived ...' Steven thought. 'A true stealth game's Easy Mode... not even a real tutorial.'

Anna and Steven stopped suddenly, footsteps approaching them. Wasting no time, the boy hid behind a curtain.

The Geek remained without moving or breathing too hard. He heard her friend greeting someone called Gerda, who returned her salvation with the speak of a happy servant, before going away. The domestic did not suspect for a moment the presence of the young man.

For a moment, Steven thought, almost tearful.

'Solid Snake-sensei ... I have become a perfect disciple.'

The little red-haired took the hiding geek.

"Well ! It was Close shave." Whispered the redhead. "Now, Elsa."

Steven did not have time to reply.

"Hey !" She said running, as if she had a revelation. "Maybe if we both sings, Elsa will come out."

"S ... SIIIIINNNG ? !" Exclaimed the geek. "No way!"

"You did it when you were telling Bilbo's story to Elsa."

"She told you that ? I mean: It's not the same, It was part of history!".

'I don't love to sing, so a Disney song ...' he thought. 'And I REALLY can't imagine myself singing Metal in such a world ... Well, a small _Wisdom of the Kings_ can't be so bad ... But what the hell am I thinking ?!'

"Come on !" Anna innocently ordered, leading a slightly worried Steven with her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, among the rocks and smokes, a small blond boy ran to his adoptive mother, Bulda, A Troll, followed by a young reindeer.<p>

"Ah, Kristoff!" She called. "There you are!"

"Excuse me mom ..." he replied, getting his breath back. "Dad had trouble finding us."

"Ugh! Cliff ..." sighed the troll. "Still so scatterbrained. But now that you're here my son, and you too Sven, Grand Pabbie wanted to see you. He has something to ask you, son."

The child complied. He knew that when his adoptive grandfather called someone, it was always for an important reason.

He and his friend found the king of the trolls sitting on a stone, eyes closed, holding an acorn in his palm and saying strange words. He seemed very concentrated. Kristoff dared not interrupt him. But the troll finished his incantation and noticed the two child.

"Here you are." He Said. "Just in time. Come my children."

They came and Grand Pabbie explained to them.

"I need you for a very important mission."

The curiosity of the children was excited. The gray king showed them the fruit in his hand. An R-shaped rune was carved on it. He continued his explanation, that the young boys listened attentively.

"I felt strange things today. I don't want to worry you, this is probably nothing serious. But that enchanted acorn will lead you to the source of what I 've felt. When you let it on the floor, it will roll to it. So I would like you to find it. It seemed to me that it happened near of Arendelle. "

Kristoff took, with caution, the magic fruit while preventing Sven to eat it. He knew why it was him who was entrusted to do this. Not fleeing or poorly considering humans, trolls preferred to avoid contact. As a human, he was the best to fulfill this mission. Which made him very happy, it seemed like adventure to his childish mind. He questioned Pabbie.

"And what do I do when I find it?"

"If you feel that it is dangerous, do not approach it. If by chance it's something heavy or impossible to wear, just tell me about it immediately. Otherwise, try to bring me that thing here."

Kristoff accepted his mission with a determined nod. Then he ride on Sven and the two galloped towards Arendelle.

The Grand Pabbie could not help but blame himself as they walked away. He said it was not very serious. But in truth, he did not know. He had prayed that what he had felt last week do not happen again, he even almost forgot that night, but it indeed happened again. It frightened him not knowing what it was, even knowing what the myths say about that "feel". He did not like to sent his adoptive grand-son to face danger, but as the source was in human territory, it was the best solution.

'Could it had some link with the princess with ice powers?' he Thought.

All he could do now was waiting.

Wait without realizing or even suspected that he was being observed.

Just behind him, only two steps behind, without being able to see or feel it, an old man with a mustache and in navy blue costar with tie, had listened to everything, the air both worried and angry .

A terrible storm was approaching on the horizon, ready to burst.

* * *

><p>Well ... Even when I want to make it short I ended at 11 pages on Word Oo<p>

Stories referenced (as any chapter of the Queen and the geek, there's a Disney reference):

The Hobbit, Assassin's Creed, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Prince of Persia, Bioshock Infinite, Doctor Who, Back to the Future, Metal Gear Solid.

Music:

_Wisdom of the Kings_ - Rhapsody of Fire

Go to the next on Kunai & Cellphone and the next chapter. ;-)

The stories will become more and more linked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone

I thank all those who follow me for their loyalty and their critics.

I read everything you say and will continue to write until the end of this story.

If all goes well, it will not be until next year (seriously);-)

Well, some say that I could describe more, so I will try in this chapter to be more descriptive, you'll tell me how it is ^^

I do not disturb you any longer, here's the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span> :

There's a few things that the whole world undoubtedly find beautiful. One of them is clearly the smiling face of a child, especially if it is an adorable little girl with cute braids.

The Arendelle's princess was running holding the hand of his friend Steven, leading him to her big sister's room. She was so happy to have her friend back that she didn't paid attention to what he was trying to tell her. She was less bored since Elsa and her spoke again, but it was only little moments, her big sister not wanting to risk than their parents discover it.

But now that Steven was there, she surely would have much fun. When she arrived at the door with blue snowflakes, she knocked calling, excited.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

The voice of the little girl interrupted the crown princess lamentations. Since her little sister was gone to see what this cry was, she did not stop worrying. Except when she had nearly froze her, two and a half years ago, nothing ever happen in this castle. Then the scream had frightened her to the point of losing again control of her powers. Hidden behind the bed, leg against her chest, Elsa was trying, somehow, to contain her powers and emotions. But she had only succeeded to limit the ice formation around her, even her blue dress was affected.

Very worried, unable to know what was implying her sister's voice, Elsa ran to the door, leaving traces of ice behind, and asked to the little red haired.

"Anna? Is everything okay?"

The little sister, understanding Elsa's anxiety, replied happily.

"Yeah, don't worry. It was nothing serious. It's actually the opposite."

This calmed the big sister, but her concern was replaced by curiosity. Anna did not even give her time to formulate a question.

"Guess who's baaaack?" Anna said with an amused voice.

Taken by surprise, Elsa did not know what to say. The little red haired, meanwhile, looked at the boy she had brought with her ... and was a little dismayed, discovering him trying to get his breath back as if he had ran a marathon. She remembered what he said last week about his physical abilities.

"You really are not a sporty person." She admitted.

"I... told you." Confirmed Steven between two breaths. "Have mercy of my heart ... Unlike Link ... I have only one."

Before the redhead could ask him who he was talking about, Elsa intervened, stunned.

"Steven? Is that you?"

The boy ended to regain a normal heartbeat before answering on a casual tone.

"In flesh and bones, failing breath." He looked through the keyhole. "How are you there?"

The light voice of the boy, that she immediately recognized, pleased Elsa. One of her ice blue eyes met the chocolate brown's of Steven before moving back, a little surprised but smiling. She also hoped to see him again. Although their meeting was a bit ... impressive, for one as for the other, it had been a good thing for her.

"I'm fine." She Informed. Then, remembering earlier, she asked him. "Wait, Were you the one who screamed?"

"Uh ... yes, it was me." He admitted with embarrassment. "I felt from the roof. It is allowed in this case, right?"

"You felt from the roof?!" Yelled the Snow Princess. "Are you okay?"

She had asked him with a worry tone that surprised Steven. It felt funny for him to hear so much concern from a little girl, because he was actually much older. He hesitated before answering nicely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do not worry. I'm just not ready for a Leap of Faith."

he added in thought, with a curious mixture of disappointment and relief.

'Forgive Me Master Ezio!'

Before he could think more, the crown princess asked with an anxious voice.

"But why did you climb up there?"

The Geek exclaimed, a little shocked that she could question his common sense.

"You think I'm Nathan Drake or what? I did not climbed. I appeared there unintentionally."

"Who's Nathan Drake?" Asked innocently the little red haired.

Steven told her, like a critics talking about a subject he mastered perfectly.

"A treasure hunter adventurer. Excellent climber but big nutter ... Actually that's why I like him. I'll tell you his adventures someday."

He said it without thinking for a moment how he was going to talk about a third-person shooter to a nineteenth century's princess. But Anna seemed delighted at the idea of a new story full of adventure. Her older sister would like listen it too. But she was intrigued by what Steven said before.

"Wait a minute ... you say you 'Appeared' on the roof?"

Steven, seeing no reason to lie to a dream, explained calmly to the two princesses that he seemed able to appear anywhere, and that was how he arrived in their rooms.

And while Elsa opened wide the eyes of curiosity and anxiety, Anna's eyes did it of amazement.

"You mean you can do magic?" She asked.

Steven did not know what to say. Could he say it was Magic for something that seemed normal in a dream? Seeing the eyes of the amazed girl, he preferred to play it safe by telling her.

"You might say that."

The princess seemed ready to scream with joy. With no memory of Elsa's powers, she felt like it was the first time in her all life she had a special and magical person in front of her.

However, from her room, Elsa was completely dumbfounded. If what Steven was saying was true, did means he was like her? It was hard to believe. But that could explained how he was able to get in and out of her room without her noticing. But a detail intrigued her more. She asked, dreading the answer a bit.

"Why did you not tell us about it?"

Do not feeling the worry in her voice, the Geek calmly replied.

"I did not know I could do that before I met you."

And before that Elsa could ask more, her sister began to jump, imploring Steven.

"Do the Magic! Do the magic!"

That surprised the geek and made laugh the little blonde girl, this attitude recall memories to her. Even if she feared it a little. The last time Anna had insisted to see magic, it ended badly. But the little boy began to hesitate as if he were, unfortunately, going to say something disappointing. He then confessed with embarrassment.

"I'm ... sorry Anna, but I do not do it willingly."

"Really?" She questioned, with a less cheerful face.

This intrigued Elsa even more.

Then, as if fate had decided to make fun of them, the three children heard a man's voice shouting.

"Anna?!"

The three children tensed. They knew that voice. It was the father of the two girls: King Agdar. Anna and Steven looked each others, eyes filled with fear. He mustn't finds Steven. The redhead did not think her father could hurt his friend, but she did not want to lose him. Especially now, she had just met him.

Judging by the sovereign's voice, and footsteps echoing in the distance, he was close. And coming in their direction.

The children knew what to do: Steven had to hide. Immediately.

They looked for a place to go, but there was nothing in the hallway, no furniture nor sufficiently thick curtains. And the princess knew that the other rooms were closed, because they were usually for guests. So they thought to escape into another corridor.

They could go back at the bifurcation which they had come, but the king seemed to be coming from there unfortunately. Anna and the geek looked to the other side but the corridor ended on another room. It was a dead end. Thus there was only one solution remaining.

The red-haired princess whispered to the door with a panicked voice.

"Elsa! Open the door. Quick!"

"What?" Said the blonde.

"Hurry up!" Murmured the geek in turn. "I have to hide."

Elsa understood why. She rarely went out, but not to the point of not knowing how was the hallway, so that her room was the only possible hiding place. But despite the urge to do so, she could not do it.

"I ... can not." She replied, very tensed.

"Excuse me?" Exclaimed softly the boy.

"Please Elsa!" Implored her little sister. "It's for Steven!"

The crown princess really wanted to open this prison door, just a little to let this so weird but not bad young man enter. Her trembling hand was only a few inches from the handle. But she could not. She was scared. Too scared. Anna was also on the other side. If she opened it, even only a little moment, she might come as well, and perhaps discover again the cursed powers she wanted to protect her from. The more she was concerned, the more frost were forming on the door, making the tension grow even more.

She held her head in her hands, closing the eyes of fear and tension. The idea of never see Steven again crossed her mind, like the memories of when she hurted Anna, her parents faces and the ice powers she have. Close to explode, she could only repeat with a sad tension.

"I ...can... not ..."

These words stunned Anna and Steven.

"Anna ?!" They heard behind them, turning and freezing with fear.

Steven saw the great slender silhouette of a man entering the hall. During the second he looked in another direction, Steven imagined this blond man with a mustache asking him a lots of questions, treating him like a criminal and sending him into the dungeon. It reminded him bad memories. He really wanted to be elsewhere.

Anna was as anxious than her big sister. Then the eyes of her father looked at her. She had a breath of fear ... but then was confused by seeing his smile and sigh of relief.

"Anna! There you are." he Said, hugging, astonishing his daughter.

She did not know what to say, as Elsa, which now looked through the keyhole.

"I searched you everywhere." Informed the king.

Anna was a little disoriented, his father acted as if Steven was not there. A stranger, with strange clothes moreover, should have worry or, at least, surprise him. She cast a glance behind her ... and then blinked. Steven had simply disappeared. As if he had never been there.

Before she could get surprised more, his father let her go and told her.

"Your mother and I were looking for you everywhere. Why you did not answer?"

Anna tried to lied spluttering.

"I ... I did not hear you ... You were looking for me?"

His father asked her anxiously.

"You didn't not heard it?"

Anna did not have to think a long time to understand.

"You mean the scream?" She suggested, reluctant to talk about this.

"That's it." Confirmed the king. "When we heard it, your mother and I were really worried. We were afraid that something happened to you."

Anna was always delighted to hear that kind of thing. Her parents always covered her with attentions and watching over her in all circumstances. But she had no idea, though they always had overprotect her, it was because of her 'accident' with Elsa that they had become so protective.

"Sorry to have worried you." She apologized, looking down.

His father smiled again, saying.

"Do not apologize. All that matters is that you're okay."

The king seemed to realize now where he found his daughter. He then asked her.

"But what are you doing here? You know that you mustn't bother your sister."

Anna was taken by surprise, so she answered with the first thing that came to her mind.

"When ... When I heard the scream, I was very scared ... So I came to see Elsa ... Since I was not far away."

Luckily, her father was more easily fooled by her small lies, not like the queen. He accepted without any problem that she wanted to see her older sister in a moment of terror.

The King again took her daughter in his arms to comfort her. But when he did it, Anna could see over his shoulder and discover, hidden behind the corner of the corridor, the head with a strand of his friend. This one, with the smiling face of a prankster who avoided getting caught, did the move to ask her to be silent. After that, he disappeared from the girl's field of vision, leaning against the wall of the corridor.

He had to make an effort not to sigh. A part of him could not deny that, between relief and surprise, he felt a certain longing seeing Anna and her father.

The little boy then, remembering that he wasn't yet out of trouble, began to move stealthily in the hallway, far from the king and his daughter. He cast a glance back, to be sure not to be followed. Then he looked again in front of him, he froze, eyes wide, discovering a big and surprised servant. He was spotted again. He wanted to be elsewhere, very fast and very far this time.

The housekeeper started. She barely closed her eyes that this strange little boy she had spotted had vanished.

Saying that it worried her would be an understatement. She thought for a moment, that she became mad, especially after the scream heard in the entire castle. This added to the fragments of ice that she found from time to time in the room of the Princess Elsa, she definitely thought that strange things, and quite disturbing, were going on here.

* * *

><p>Steven had just blinked. Just once. A moment he was in the hallway of a castle, close to be catch by a servant, and a split second later he was outside, in an empty street, in the middle of wooden houses.<p>

For a moment he stood motionless, trying to understand what happened. He visibly teleported again. Twice. Relief and wonder made him laugh. And as he looked at his body with fun, he said with humor.

"Wow ... It is better than the Enterprise's teleporter."

Finally, he took a moment to breathe and express his relief. He sighed a big blow before saying.

"That was close. I have almost seen the exclamation mark on her head. I'll never play again a Metal Gear game... the same way."

Curious to see how far he could go in his dream. He stroke the pose, concentrated by pointing in one direction, and proudly ordered.

"Beam Me Up Scotty!"

But nothing happened. Steven looked surprised and disappointed.

'That's strange.' he Thought. 'When I really wanted to go, I did. How come it's not working now that I'm trying. I have no more mana or what? '

The Geek then thought back to all the times he had 'teleported', not having a better word. The only thing he clearly remembered was a fleeting but strong desire to be elsewhere.

"Maybe it's like the Force in fact." He suggested. "It's not really a question of effort but 'Do' or 'Do Not'. No 'Try'... Damn! Where is Master Yoda when you need him? "

Steven sighed a great shot and tried again. He closed his eyes and imagined himself a little further, near the wharf in front of him, hoping not to appear above the water. The weather was more clement than he imagined, but he still didn't want to test the temperature of the North Sea. He concentrated hard enough to have a little headache.

But when he opened his eyes, he always were in the same place. He sighed in disappointment.

'This is clearly not today that I will claim to join the X-Men.' he Thought.

Then he remembered that he had left the castle without Anna and Elsa able to know where he was. He wanted to return there, but after seeing the anxiety of their father, he doubted that the area was safe for now. The few guards were probably ready to go into battle now. And however, not knowing how to use his special ability all the time, he didn't know how to get there. The doors were closed according to Anna. And he was not crazy enough to believe he would be allowed to enter only by knocking at the door, even if he was in a Disney world.

He could have believed he could do whatever he wanted, because he was certain to be in a dream. But he was not one of those who have this naive and optimistic belief. Honestly, who could claim to be in control of his dreams? If it were that simple, no one would have nightmares and every nights would be a good night. Steven realized that a long time ago. So he preferred to pass time before possibly returning to the little princesses.

Steven stretched a good shot, just to relax and 'reboot' the machine. Then he declared cheerfully.

"Well ... I'm in a Disney world without console, or TV, or internet ... How could I imagine a place like this I have NO idea. But it's not a reason to be worried. "

He began to walk out of the street, ready to visit this charming little town with the energy of an MMO new player.

Then he entered on the square near the sea and stopped to breathe some sea air, contemplating the Nordic houses around him, hands in the pockets. Then he felt something odd on his foot. He thus stopped his short reverie curiously. It was as if something had slightly bumped on his shoe and was continuing to do it more weakly. The geek looked at his feet and opened his eyes wide, discovering a funny rolling dried fruit knocking against his shoe's sole, as if he was on his way.

The Geek didn't really know how to react. He had seen strange things, especially if you count video games and videos on internet, but an acorn attacking his left side, Never. He didn't know if he should take it, send it or directly crush it.

He preferred to step back to let it pass. But instead of continuing straight, the acorn swerved towards him and bumped against the tip of his shoes.

Steven then grabbed the fruit, discovered a Nordic rune on it and tried something, he threw away the dried fruit in front of him.

He watched carefully, without moving, and saw the acorn returning to him, to knock him again. Th Geek wondered in thought.

'Did I do something to make the Big Squirrel God angry or what? ... I'm not saying I'm necessarily innocent but I would like to know. '

The Geek then heard a little grunt to his left. He looked through it and discovered, not so surprised, a little boy in warm dresses, and slightly frozen boots, and a very young reindeer who were staring at him curiously. What was strange in finding a reindeer in Norway and be observed like this when a strange acorn attack you?

Steven saw the look of both of them looking from him to the magical fruit, then he ventured to ask.

"Is this little aggressive fruit yours?"

The northern child got out of his amazement and picked up the dried fruit. He watched the geek, from the feet to the head, very intrigued by the unique dress style of the young stranger. The Londoner began to be used to that look.

Then the young reindeer approached Steven, who stepped back surprised and worried. But the animal just wanted to smell him. He sniffed him, including its funny little strand, while the geek relaxed. The reindeer didn't seem threatening at all, the foreigner thought he was adorable with his big eyes and soft fur. His attitude surprised the little geek because, in general, animals did not like him very much.

But he was in his dream, then it seemed to him rather logical that he finally meets an animal that likes him. Steven therefore decided to enjoy this moment. He stroked the head and neck of the animal, happily saying.

"You're not bad isn't it? You're a good boy."

The reindeer seemed to purr with joy, if someone can say that for a reindeer. Anyway, he replied to the small one's flatteries by licking his face. The geek replied with a very amused "Yuk!".

"What's your name?" Steven asked him.

"Sven." Humorously replied a deep but human voice.

The young Londoner looked up at the other boy, the one who had spoken for the reindeer. Steven looked at him like a person who has done a very bad joke but still funny. He laughed suddenly before questioning him.

"And you, who are you?"

The little blond boy, who was to be the same age than Elsa, replied, crossing his arms.

"I'm Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

Steven threw a glance at his companion and asked.

"This reindeer is yours?"

" 'With me.' " Gently Corrected the blonde boy. "He is my friend, not my property."

Steven, first a little surprised, understood what he meant by that. There was many characters thinking like that in mangas after all. He caressed the beast again and said.

"I'm Steven. Steven Ryan."

He bowed his head slightly by reflex, then corrected his attitude, extending his hand, that Kristoff shaked. Steven then remembered the magic dried fruit. The Geek hesitated.

"Excuse me but ... what was that weird acorn?"

Kristoff seemed suddenly remembering he still had it in his hand, then something important.

"Oh yes that's right!" He Exclaimed. "This fruit was supposed to guide me to ... something weird that I have to bring to Grand Pabbie."

"Weird?" Steven intervened, a little flabbergasted.

The blond man, who looked at Steven, seemed quite embarrassed. All he could say, by passing a hand through his hairs, was.

"Uuuuuuh ..."

Steven then remembered what he was wearing and where he was. He looked himself for a moment and remembered that the wolf t-shirt, the silver chain and Elder Scrolls and Assassin's Creed's necklaces were not really fashionable in Norway at this time.

"Ah, yes, I understand ..." consented Steven. "But ... What does it all mean?"

Kristoff replied simply.

"That I have to take you to the trolls."

"The trolls?" Steven questioned.

The spirit of the Geek then started to think. When he sought the word "Troll" in his memory, he directly found a gray, giant and repulsive monster screaming in the Moria.

His face changed, in a moment, from curiosity to terror. He bellowed in the second.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?! NO WAY !"

Then he ran away ... to falter, slow down and collapse breathless on the ground, six feet away, under the incredulous eyes of the reindeer and Kristoff. They approached Steven who lamented muttering.

"Ooooh ... Critical failure on Constitutiooon ..."

This geeky weakling still had not recovered from the little race that Anna made him do. It would have took him a while. Kristoff and Sven looked incredulously at him before the blond asked.

"Why did you run ... tried to run away?"

Steven rolled onto his back, and then replied on a pathetically tired voice.

"You want to take me to see giants who eat humans around the fire laughing ... What did you expect?"

Kristoff and his friend seemed completely shocked by what had just said the strange boy. The small Nordic then replied with nervousness.

"I do not know who told you such stories, but it's a dirty liar!"

'He is insulting Tolkien isn't it?' The Geek thought irritably, but too exhausted to replicate.

Kristoff explained then, eager to correct Steven's preconceived ideas.

"First, Trolls are very small actually. They do not eat people, they avoid them in general. And they are the nicest persons that exist ... Well, they are a little overbearing at times, but except that they are great. "

Steven felt well how much Kristoff meant what he said. He thought that in this dream world, the rules had to be different. Trolls could be represented in various ways after all. And Kristoff mustn't know the author of the greatest literary works of all human history. It was the only logical explanation to why he did not understand why he thought that.

'It's weird.' he Thought. 'Why all those in my dreams are ignorant?'

He put this detail, very serious for him, aside and said to the blond.

"Okay. I believe you ... I'm sorry."

Kristoff and Sven smiled again, accepting his apology, and the young man gave his hand to Steven to help him getting up.

The geek then took off the dust of his shirt, questioning the boy.

"Still, I do not understand what you all have against me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kristoff.

"Wherever I go I am treated like a criminal. The last time someone wanted to see me, I finished in jail. I'm not the Napoleon of crime dammit!"

Sven and Kristoff threw a look to each other again, but this time of misunderstanding. He ventured to ask Steven, to be sure.

"You're ... a criminal?"

Steven replied, quite irritated.

"The only things I did since I left my home is play, listen to music, take care of my strand and help children. If have a good time, be stylish and help others are crimes I commit Phoenix Wright for the trial ... And if you don't know, this is the greatest lawyer of all time. "

Kristoff and Sven had again a misunderstanding looks. But the young Nordic recovered his serenity, understanding that Steven wasn't mean, just not very lucky. He asked him.

"Okay so you want to follow me anyway? Grand Pabbie looked really eager to see you."

Steven then asked to the little Nordic.

"And what guarantee me that following a young Ice harvester to trolls will not get me into more trouble?"

There, Kristoff seemed confused.

"How do you know I am an ice harvester?"

Steven had a smirk and lifted the index, declaring.

"Firstly: You have warm dresses and you still have some ice on the boots. It is clearly summer, seeing the absence of snow, that means you were in altitude, where there's still ice and snow. "

He raised a second finger.

"Secondly: Sven's fur is not thick enough to hide the red marks around his neck, probably because of a rope to pull charges regularly."

Kristoff stroked the animal, promising.

"Don't worry Sven. As soon as I have the money, I offer a real harness."

The reindeer groaned with joy and Steven ended, as if nothing had happened, raising a third finger.

"And thirdly: I could have thought you were a young woodcutter or sled driver. But you did not need to go on top of the mountain to find wood and, with all due respect to him, I cannot imagine Sven transporting anything else than a child for now. "

To avoid offending the animal, Steven had said this stroking his head again. It apparently worked. Kristoff was slightly speechless. But he recovered quickly and admitted, laughing a little.

"Well ... You're the Smart kind apparently."

Steven nicely stated, as if he had said the obvious.

"Actually it's elementary my dear Kristoff."

The young harvester was thinking that this young weird boy was more and more likeable. Certainly he looked a little confident, choleric and as athletic as a mold ... But he felt no evil in him, and Sven seemed to appreciate him. He was a very good judge of human nature, Kristoff long knew. He then asked again to Steven.

"So, you want to follow us?"

Steven thought a moment, studying him as if he was a package that he doesn't know the content, but was potentially dangerous.

"What would be different from the time I was arrested?" Steven questioned.

"Well ... Trolls have no jail." Informed the little blond.

Steven asked, very concerned.

"Do they practice torture?"

"NO!" Kristoff exclaimed, shocked by this.

"... Well then let's go." Finally accepted the geek.

He did not see why he would not do it. He had nothing better to do since the castle was obviously closed. Better to follow his dream where events seemed to push him. However, he prayed for it to not turn into a nightmare.

Kristoff and Sven turned and began walking requesting Steven to follow them.

But just as he was about to start walking, Steven jumped at a man's voice behind him.

"Kid." It said.

Steven turned then suddenly discovered the last thing he would have expected. Before him was a tall and old man, with a well-trimmed mustache and wearing a navy blue costar, staring at him with all his terrible height. His look and his face seemed full of anger. Steven was very frightened by him.

The tall man then ordered him, with a menacing voice, but that might be pleasant in other circumstances.

"If Grand Pabbie can do something for you to leave without returning, I advise you to listen carefully. You put the world in danger by your presence."

The boy with pendants froze with fear, like facing a giant ready to crush him. He then heard Kristoff in the distance who called cheerfully, which made him turn to him.

"Hey Steven! Are you coming?"

Steven turned around again, but this time, the man had disappeared. Steven faced Kristoff and was intrigued that he was smiling normally. It was as if he had not seen or heard the old man threatening the geek.

'Now I'm seeing some kind of G-man in my dreams.' Thought the geek. 'That's new.'

The young Londoner concludes that it must be one of this typical bizarre things of dreams, like the fact that he can teleport in a Disney world that he had never seen except on internet images.

Concluding that it was nothing particularly worrisome, Steven smiled, leaved this incident in a corner of his head and joined Sven and Kristoff, who walked towards the woods. The harvester asked him to hurry up a little, the sky getting cloudy.

Then they went, unconscious of bad look that the man with a mustache had on them, at the exact spot where he had spoken to Steven. Nobody seeing him or feeling his presence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the castle, the Queen Idun finished hugging her little red haired princess. She left her daughter's room and asked her, nicely, to not get out before she comes back. However, A little sad to be stuck here, she accepted with a nod. Her mother closed the door and ordered to a guard to not let enter or leave anybody except the king and herself. He confirmed the order and stand to attention, firmly grasping his spear.<p>

The Queen then returned in the royal office, where she sat on a chair and sighed, taking her head with a brown bun between her fingers. She and her husband were really scared when they heard this horrible scream. It was like someone was going to die. The king and her feared the worst for their children. Since this accident with Elsa, two and a half years ago, they had promised to keep their beloved Anna away from danger. This is also why they closed the doors of the castle. So when they heard this terrible voice, they feared that something happen to their child once again. Something even more terrible than a magic accident.

The two sovereigns ordered to all the guards to search in the castle to find the origin of this scream. But they also started looking for Anna, to be sure she was okay. They ran in all directions, calling her at each corner of the corridors. Fortunately, the king had found their daughter. The queen, really worried, had hugged her really strong, after which she had returned her to the room to keep her safe.

As she waited for her husband to return, announcing the results of the research, fearing what he could have possibly happened. The sovereign heard someone knock on the door and it opened. She saw Gerda enter, one of the last maid the castle because she was one of the most effective she and Agdar ever had at their service. True to her reputation, Gerda entered with exactly what was needed to help the queen to relax.

"I bring you tea, Your Highness." Announced the servant.

The Sovereign thanked the domestic. But as she approached, Idun could not help but notice that she was very tensed. Gerda, from time to time, looks elsewhere, and the slightest noise seemed to stress her. And when she poured the tea, she started spilling the cup when the fast pace of a guard filled the hallway.

Seeing what she had done, the servant apologized.

"I'm sorry your highness."

Far from being angry, the queen told her it was nothing. But she wanted to know what was troubling Gerda. It was a trait of her character which made her a so popular sovereign, she was very gentle and compassionate towards her subjects.

"What is disturbing you Gerda?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing my queen. Everything is fine."

The Sovereign laughed a little, showing that she wouldn't be angry if she had a problem.

"I see that something troubles you." She clarified. "You can tell me anything."

The servant, in other circumstances, would certainly have stayed silent. Only this time, she thought it was a better idea to be honest, because it concerned all the castle, even if it might seem strange. The maid then put down the teapot.

"Well, actually ... There's indeed something your highness ... But you will surely think I'm crazy or a liar."

The queen then told, with great gentleness.

"Gerda, I know you for long time. I know you're not crazy. And I believe what you say. So do not worry and tell me everything."

The housekeeper hesitated a moment. But she was persuaded, both because she had faith in her queen, because she no longer felt able to keep her concerns for herself.

"To tell you the truth ..." Began the housekeeper, ensuring that there was no intruders. "I believe that the castle is haunted."

The Sovereign with a brown bun did not reacted directly, she was too astonished. This statement was the last thing she expected to hear from Gerda. She masked a laugh by clearing her throat before asking.

"What makes you believe that?"

Gerda explained.

"Well, firstly, I heard strange noises in the hallway last week ..."

Idun was not so surprised by that. She had forgotten this incident, because no one had found the cause, but it did not surprise her that someone else heard it. This proved that the king and her had not dreamed.

"And then there hass been this scream." Gerda added.

The queen tried to calm her on this point, although she was not herself reassured. But it was her role to calm the fears of her subjects.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Tried Idun. "The guards will find out what it is and we'll forget this incident."

"Perhaps my queen ..." Continued Gerda. "But just now ... You'll certainly not believe me, but in a hallway, near the bedroom of princess Elsa, I saw a little boy, the same age as your daughters I would say."

This time the queen's eyes widened. A little boy? Here? In The castle? It was impossible. There were no other children besides her two daughters. The doors were closed and the sovereigns had strictly forbid to let new persons enter.

"A little boy?" she asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Gerda confirmed. "And a very strange one. His clothes were really singular. His top sported an impressive drawing, a real paint. There was wolves and northern lights beautifully represented on it. And his pants had three small chains on his left side . And what about his hairs? He had a curious little strand. I have never seen anything like this all my life. "

The queen tried to relax and told to her maid, believing her.

"It is indeed very curious. But I do not see what there's to worry about in this story. You didn't talk to him? Why did you not brought him to us?"

"That's the most disturbing moment your highness." Gerda continued, voice trembling slightly. "When I saw him, he was gazing behind him, so I could observed him a few seconds. But at the moment he turned and his eyes met my own ... He disappeared. "

Idun widened her eyes again, really surprised.

"W ... What?" Stammered the queen.

"As I said." Gerda stated. "He literally disappeared. He did not run. I have not lost sight of him. He vanished. Gone. Nothing. One moment he was there, the next second, gone."

The queen had difficulty to believe this. Gerda must have dreamed, it was the only explanation. But actually it was not. Idun was the mother of a girl with ice powers. She had met trolls and saw their magic. So the idea that the castle could be haunted was not so impossible. But it made the sovereign even more worried than before. Especially knowing that Gerda said to have seen him not far from her daughter's room.

She did not believe it. but after all she had seen, and because of the confidence she had in her maid, she could not help but give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Listen Gerda ..." Hesitated the queen. "Maybe it was just your imagination ..." She hoped so. "But if you ever see this sort of thing again... Come to tell me."

The concern of the maid did not diminish, but she was relieved to have been listened seriously.

The queen, however, felt worse. She tried to calm down by thinking that it was probably nothing, in a few days she would forget all that. She hoped it really much.

But if it happened again ... She did not know what she would do. Should she tell this to her husband? She feared the worst. She was afraid for her beloved daughters.

Gerda left the room, leaving the sovereign alone with her concerns about these noises, scream and little boy dressed strangely. Was it nothing, really? These noises in the hallway and this little boy? Was there really a ghost in Arendelle?

Or was it worse than that?

* * *

><p>Really sorry for the delay.<p>

Tell me quickly if it's well written, poorly written, too much described ... I'm not sure.

Anyway, another chapter.

Geek stories referenced:

Zelda, Assassin's Creed, Uncharted, Star Trek, Metal Gear Solid (yet) Star Trek, Star Wars, X-Men, Lord of the Rings, Dungeons and Dragons, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Basil Private detective, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, (yet) private detective Basil, Half-Life.

What did you think? A review, an MP for a needy writer? XD

see you


End file.
